Tyton
Tyton Boomshatter is a member of the Shatter Warband, raised in its Fahrar from a young age. He's the 'band's formal war-drummer and standard-bearer, but is best known as the largest Charr in the warband, with the smallest intellect. Appearance Tyton is as large and bulky as Charr come. He stands over a head taller than the average warrior, with a powerfully built frame to match. He favors heavy armor, which only amplifies his hulkish appearance. His fur is dark and ruddy, laced with slightly lighter-colored stripes. Tyton's face is usually sporting a very toothy grin, beset by two wide red eyes that tend to be slightly unsettling. He's got a few scars scattered across his form, and an Iron Legion tattoo on his left bicep. He can often be seen with a large war-drum slung across his back. Personality and Relationships Personality Despite his imposing size, Tyton is actually quite mild-mannered and usually acts in a happy, almost care-free manner. He's eager to help out anyone in his warband or company, and likes talking to strangers (though he's a tad more shy around non-Charr). However, he's not the tightest wrench in the bucket, and tends to be gullible and slow. That all said, when it's time for combat, he is an avatar of Charr military discipline. Relationships Tyton enjoys a friendly relationship with many Charr of the Iron Legion, and even has some with the Blood Legion due to their aligning talents. However, he always remains truly loyal to the Shatter Warband. Since Shatter's transfer into Blade Company, he's made many more friends due to his easy-going nature. History Fahrar Life From his first days in the Fahrar, the Primus knew that Tyton was not meant for scholarly endeavors. Large even as a cub, Tyton took to close combat like a fish to water. He often wrestled with his future 'bandmates, and tended to be one of the more rambunctious and playful cubs in the Fahrar. As the Fahrar developed into the Shatter Warband, he too developed into a fierce warrior. While he never lost his childlike attitude, he developed a ferocious aptitude in combat and an eagerness to help his fellow Charr. Recent Nowadays, Tyton is as happy as can be with the Shatter Warband and Blade Company. He lives and fights with the Charr he considers his family, and when he's not doing what he loves (hacking the enemy to pieces or carrying barrels of scrap), he enjoys drinking and feasting around the Black Citadel with his warband, or helping out his peers by lifting heavy things or people. He holds the role of Wardrummer, and the booming sounds of his drums precede the Shatter Warband's approach. During more formal events, he also holds the role of Signifer, when he holds up the Shatter 'band's banner. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths If there's one thing that Tyton can do well, it's fighting. His bulky, muscular frame provides a powerful force behind every swing of his greatsword, or when the mood strikes him, dual one-handed axes. Years at the firing range prove effective when he wields his large, bladed rifle. He can also take a considerable amount of punishment from behind his heavy armor, and even without it he's quite enduring. He's also been told by a few lady-Charr that he can dance quite well to the sound of a drum. Weaknesses While Tyton is very skilled in close combat, he lacks the broader mindset and intelligence that is required for a tactical mind. His problem-solving skills are usually limited to "who can I stab and who can I make happy?" And while he is capable of a decent amount of speed on all fours, his agility for defensive purposes is also limited by his heavy armor and size. Category:Character Category:Shatter Warband